Turning from the Once Path
by CerealPurposes
Summary: Finally, meeting Voldemort at the graveyard gives Harry the opportunity to make his own choice


The bindings holding Harry to the gravestone fell to the ground as Wormtail cut him free. As quick as he could, he lurched forward and crawled away in revulsion to get as far away as possible from his Father's once friend.

"I've waited 13 years for this moment," snarled Voldemort at he paced the opposite edge of the clearing. The gathered Death Eaters surrounding the graveyard waited anxiously for what was to happen next. Excitement passing through them as it became clear as to their Lord's intentions.

Harry, reaching for his wand, stood on shaky legs to look at Voldemort. For the first time since first year, he was facing his parent's murderer directly. He expected to feel fear or nervousness, but only excitement reigned within him. He could finally ask his questions, finally make his own decisions. But would Voldemort listen to him?

"The Boy Who Lived, come to die" said Voldemort, staring at Harry, slowly getting into the proper dulling stance which had become so second nature during his many years at war. His wand held loosely in his left hand but with the air of confidence.

"You do know how to duel, don't you, Harry?" But before he could respond, Voldemort interrupted with a chuckle, "Well, it doesn't matter anyways. As if you could stand a change against the one and only Lord Voldemort. But, regardless, first you bow."

The Dark Lord lifted his wand and Harry could feel his spine bending himself into a bow. He wasn't able to stop it, whatever spell Voldemort had cast was controlling his body. After a few seconds of enduring the laughter of Voldemort's followers, he felt his body regain control and he righted himself.

Harry's mind was racing as he realized he had very little time to state his case. He needed to get Voldemort's attention. Something quick. Something that would ensure Voldemort listened to him.

_"Why do you want to kill me?" _Harry said shakily in Parseltongue.

Voldemort snapped his attention away from his Death Eaters to stare incredulously at Harry.

"How have you come to know the snake's language, dear Potter?" He said in a sickeningly sweet tone, beginning to slowly stalk towards his prey.

"Dumbledore said I absorbed some of your power the night you killed my parents," said Harry quickly. "But I don't believe him and I want to join your side."

Voldemort stopped walking and just stared. This was certainly not how he expected this encounter to go.

"You want to join my side?" he inquired.

"Yes, I do," said Harry, regaining his confidence.

"Dumbledore sees me as a tool for his own use. He only ever instructs me how to kill you. Defence and attack spells, magical potions and creatures I can use against you. He's been running me into the ground without ever asking me what I want," spat Harry, the hatred clear in his voice.

He felt relief finally being able to tell someone this. All the pain that he suffered by Dumbledore's hand.

"Would you not want me dead, Potter? After all, I killed your parents and, if I had it my way, I would have killed you too," said Voldemort softly. Becoming curious as to what Dumbledore could have done to cause such pain in his enemy.

"Dumbledore loves muggles and sees them as doing no wrong. He left me with my muggle relatives to raise me then paid the Weasley blood-traitors to be my friends," he said bitterly.

Voldemort tildes his head curiously, "but why would that make you want to join my ranks?"

Harry looked down, ashamed at what he was about to say. "They beat me," he whispered. "My relatives, I - I mean. They tried to beat the magic out of me. I hate all muggles, they shouldn't be around wizards and witches."

Shock rang out among the Death Eaters. How could Dumbledore do such a thing? To leave a magical child in the care of muggles, and magic hating ones at that! "We must kill them!" "How dare they harm a magical child!" "Dumbledore's a disgrace to wizard-kind!"

Voldemort lifted his hand to silence them. "And this," he directed to Harry, "our shared view on muggles is why would want to join me?"

"Yes," he replied unsure of what Voldemort might do next.

A snigger then a full blown laughter fell from Voldemort's lipless mouth. His followers looking at him in astonishment and a fear growing steadily in Harry's heart.

As his laughter calmed down, he directed a grotesque smile towards Harry. "You may join my Death Eaters, young Potter. But you must realize that I will kill you if you ever return to Dumbledore's side."

"I understand," said Harry, fear leaving as excitement blossomed. "I wish to take the Dark Mark."

"Oh no, Harry. You are much too valuable to have my mark," said Voldemort. "You are to become my spy inside of Hogwarts as it seems my other spy has deserted me," he said while motioning to one of the empty spots in the ring of Death Eaters.

"A spy?" exclaimed Harry. "inside of Hogwarts? B-but I'm horrible at spying!"

"Well, that the only position open to you, little Potter. Take it or leave it," whispered Voldemort while raising his wand. He muttered an unknown spell and the Triwizard cup came flying towards him.

"You must go back to Hogwarts and gain favour with Dumbledore. Record his secrets and his many plans. Report them back to me but if you lie or turn back to your beloved headmaster, I will know and I will kill you."

Harry stood there, just thinking. I must convince Dumbledore that I'm on his side, that I believe in his love for muggles. I must trick him and all others in Hogwarts but this is my only chance to work towards maintaining the Statute of Secrecy, at keeping our wold secret.

"I-I will do it," said Harry and before he could even look up, the cup was flying being shot towards him. He felt the unpleasant hook behind his navel and fell hard on the ground.

The crowd burst into cheers at his arrival but stopped abruptly as a thunk sounded near Harry. Cedric Diggory's body was also returned to Hogwarts.

Well, thought Harry with a smirk, this is my time to shine.


End file.
